


Running Wild

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke’s imagination was running wild. He closed his eyes for a second. He imagined Sakura near him. He held her in his arms, kissed her. He feel good. But he knew it was not real.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Kudos: 14





	Running Wild

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Running Wild.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke closed the bedroom door in a great crash. He never thought that seeing his old team again would put him in such a state. He knew he would have seen them again one day or another. And even if he had shown complete indifference, he was not ready.

Naruto had become much stronger, he could feel it. Kakashi was not there. There was this pale-skinned boy, his replacement, whose name Sasuke had not remembered. After all, he did not matter. And there was Sakura. Since he saw her again, Sasuke could not help thinking about her.

For the past two years, he had made so much effort not to think about her. And after only seeing her for a few minutes, his efforts were gone. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. She had changed, he had noticed it immediately. He could see a strength and a confidence in her that she did not have when he left Konoha. Orochimaru had spies everywhere, that’s how he knew she was Tsunade’s apprentice. And from what he heard, she was about to surpass her master.

He remembered his departure from Konoha. It had been the decision the most difficult that he had taken. Of course, Sakura had been there to dissuade him from leaving. She had guessed what he planned to do. He could not have said how it was possible, but at the time, he felt like she was the only one who understood him since Team 7 had been formed.

He wondered what his life might have been like if he had stayed in the village. He would eventually become chunin, train under Kakashi. He would have had friends, people he considered family. He would have allowed himself to love Sakura. He would have grown up with her, he would have become Naruto’s right arm who would have been Hokage. He would have married Sakura and had children with her. Not to rebuilt his clan, but because they were in love. They would have aged together and he would have been happy. It would have made him forget all the hatred he felt. She would have healed his heart and his soul.

His imagination was running wild. He closed his eyes for a second. He imagined Sakura near him. He held her in his arms, kissed her. He feel good. But he knew it was not real. Living that life would have made him forget Itachi and his revenge, and he refused to.

Then he wondered what would have happened if she had left with him. He would have known a little happiness and a little sweetness in this world of darkness that Orochimaru had offered him. But he knew she would not have been happy. She had family and friends. He had nothing but darkness to offer her. The flower she was and that was flourishing would eventually fade.

Suddenly he heard someone knock on his door. It was Kabuto who told him that Orochimaru wanted to see him. Sasuke opened his eyes. It was no use imagining another life. He had only one goal and would do anything to stick to it. Even if for that, he had to throw a little deeper into darkness.

_The end ___


End file.
